The Only Girl
by Treecko Girl
Summary: An 'Italian Girl' one shot.  During a G8 meeting, Germany asks Italy how she feels about being the only girl present.  This sparks a panic that, really, is unnecessary.   fem!Italy


**Hey all! Here's a one shot from 'The Italian Girl' like I promised. This one's from Italy's point of view, so I hope it's Ok. I'm used to describing Germany's feelings, so this was new. I'll do my best! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The G8 meetings had been going on for the best part of a week, and everyone was beginning to get cranky in each other's company. It was a heaven's miracle that they managed to get anything done and get decisions made. Some of these decisions were serious, some were not (The first words out of America's mouth were, 'Yo! So, we need to decide what kinds of pizzas to order! I want lots of meat on mine!').<p>

One of the meetings seemed particularly humid, which wasn't helped by the fact that the air conditioning was broken.

'Who the hell picked this country to have the meeting in, huh?' America wined. 'A hot country with no air con! This sucks!'

England retaliated by swearing excessively at him, and the two got into a fight. Russia sat silently, a strange and threatening aura rising from him. Canada sat in silence also, but simply because he didn't know what to say. Japan was busy writing something down in his notebook. France had managed to get a bottle of red wine past security and was quietly drinking with a smirk on his lips.

Italy and Germany were sitting side-by-side. Italy watched America and England fight, unsure of what to do. She then spied Germany from the corner of her eye, seeing his irked face. Italy knew what was coming, and tensed slightly, waiting for her boyfriend to deliver the verbal blow that would obliterate England and America's tiff. Germany had his eyes closed tightly, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. She had seen this look so many times during meetings. It was always, without fail, followed by the same reaction.

'Ve~' she breathed, ready. Even though he wasn't ever yelling at her, she was always beside him, so she got the near-full force of his voice.

As predicted, Germany shot up from his seat and slammed his fists on the table. He began to yell. 'You children! We are here to discuss and debate serious issues, and all you can think of is the air conditioning! We are here to have a meeting, and we shall! Sit down, shut up, and let us continue this like adults! Why am I always the only one who knows how to run a meeting here? Haven't any of you grown up at all?'

Italy could see the beads of sweat form on his forehead, and she sighed silently. She didn't like seeing him getting upset like this. He was so responsible, and so strong.

America and England sat down, grumbling.

'Ugh,' Germany groaned, massaging his forehead. 'We'll take a ten minute break now. Just get back here ready to seriously discuss.'

Everyone except Germany and Italy stood up. Italy wasn't willing to leave without Germany, and she figured he would probably want to stay in the room. She was more than happy to remain with him. Even in the sticky heat.

France made his way to Italy, and, with his devilish laugh, moved his arms around the girl. She could make out the scent of the wine he was drinking earlier. It faintly reminded her of home.

'Ah, my sweet little Italy. How can you be lovers with such a brute of a man? You need someone more suited to your needs. I would be an excellent lover, my dear.'

Germany shot France a glare.

'Ve? But big brother France, Germany's not a brute. He's so kind,' Italy said. She didn't like what France was saying. 'You should be kinder to him!'

'Oh, my darling Italy. If you should ever need my services, I'm but a stone's throw away,' he said with a smirk. He left the room with the others after blowing Italy a kiss.

When the room was silent, Italy turned to Germany. 'Ve? Big brother France says some weird things, doesn't he?'

Germany was lining up his paperwork. He nodded. 'He's been saying perverted things like that for as long as I can remember.'

There was a pause, and Italy took the opportunity to place her hand on Germany's forehead. It was coated with cool sweat. Germany flinched, but settled quickly under her touch.

'Ve~ Germany, be careful! You'll catch a cold if you sweat too much! Japan told me that!' Italy informed him. She pulled a tissue out of her breast pocket and dabbed his forehead.

Blushing, Germany responded. 'It's those immature excuses for countries who make me sweat. Their pathetic ways are going to end up giving me a heart attack.'

'Ve!' Italy squeaked. She recoiled back in the chair, and could feel tears springing up in her eyes. 'Ve! G-Germany! N-no! Don't have a heart attack! I don't know what to do!'

Germany reached over and pinched her nose. Italy quietened down and hiccupped a couple of times, recovering from her little ordeal.

'Ve~'

'Italy, I didn't mean that. It was a figure of speech,' he said.

Italy nodded. When Germany made remarks like that, it scared her. The thought of loosing him tortured her if it ever sprang up. She loved him, and she hated to see him upset.

'Anyway, that aside. Italy, there's something I want to ask you,' Germany said, looking at her. He undid the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie slightly. The heat had finally got to him, it seemed.

'Ve? What?' she asked. Italy spied Germany's cuff button, and couldn't resist toying with it. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt, so didn't have sleeves of her own to play with. Germany didn't seem to mind, so she kept playing with it.

'How do you feel being the only girl at these meetings?'

Italy paused, and looked to her boyfriend. 'Ve? The only girl? What do you mean?'

'Exactly what I say. You have been the only girl in quite a few things. First the wars, and now all these G8 meetings. Surrounded by men, doesn't it bother you? I mean, does it intimidate you?' Germany blushed and ran his finger in little circles over the back of Italy's hand.

Italy thought about it. Truthfully, she had never really considered the fact that she was the only girl present in a lot of things. In the war, Italy was indeed the only girl fighting (or at least, the only girl who was participating on paper). None of the other female countries were as directly involved as she was. In these modern meetings, Italy was still the only girl. Even when she was small, the only girl Italy had contact with was Hungary. Growing up, Italy remembered the biggest parts of her life: France, Romano, Grandpa Rome, Austria, Spain, Holy Rome. All males. Even now that Italy was a grown woman, she had very little contact with other females. Hungary was still the only one, though it was on a much lesser basis than when Italy was a child.

'Ve~' Italy breathed. Her head began to hurt. The fact that she was the only girl had never been brought up until now. She didn't consider it an issue, because nobody had seemed to see it as one. Now that Germany had mentioned it, Italy was worried that perhaps it was. She suddenly felt frantic. 'Ve! G-Germany! Me… being a girl doesn't bother everyone, does it? Oh no!'

Italy shot up from her seat. She waved her arms about uncontrollably with panic. Thoughts of the others swirled in her head. Were they laughing at her behind her back? Were they plotting to get rid of her? Italy looked to the large window at one side of the room. Hot white light was shining through it. Italy decided to take action. She didn't want to be beaten up and got rid of by the men. She took off and made a mad dash for the window.

'ITALY! What the hell are you doing?'

Germany's arms wrapped around her at a near light speed. Italy was stopped in her tracks, the wind nearly knocked out of her as Germany gained a tight grip around her waist. She hadn't managed to get very far. Germany's lightning reactions had only allowed her a few steps.

'V-Ve! Germany! I have to get out of here!' Italy cried as she squirmed against Germany. She could feel him pressed against her. His grip unbreakable. 'G-Germany! They're going to get rid of me because I'm the only girl! I'm a good target! You're right!'

Italy's blind panic was severed when Germany said calmly, 'I didn't say they were going to get rid of you. What's wrong with you?'

'Ve?'

'Italy, I only asked if you personally found it weird. I never said they hated it. In fact, I think they like having a girl around,' Germany continued. He chuckled.

Italy took in what he said, her fear floating out of her. 'Oh… Really? They like having me around?'

Germany chuckled again and rested his chin on Italy's shoulder, his arms still around her. '_Ja_. France especially, but I wouldn't mind what that pervert thinks. You be careful of him.'

Italy giggled at Germany's words. 'You sound like Romano.'

'Oh God…' Germany laughed. 'So, you haven't answered my question: How does being the only girl at these meetings make you feel?'

Italy thought about it. She cast her mind over the males she was having the meeting with. They were all big characters, and while their behaviour confused her more often than not, she had to admit that she liked watching them. The issue of her being a girl had never come up, so, when she thought about it further, there was no reason to fret over it. In a contrast to her panic not so long earlier, this seemed like a more favourable angle to take.

Italy threw her arms in the air, jumping away from Germany and turning to smile widely at him. 'Ve! It doesn't bother me! All you guys are super fun!'

Germany scratched the back of his head and sighed, apparently satisfied. 'Good. I was worried you found us intimidating. I'm happy you're happy.'

He turned to sit back down in his chair. Italy wanted to give him a kiss as a thank you for calming her down, so she leapt for Germany. However, she didn't spot the pencil lying on the ground, subsequently slipping on it and tumbling forward.

'Wha-' Germany began, but was stopped by Italy falling into him, knocking him back onto his chair.

Italy was now sitting on his lap, recovering from the shock of falling.

Germany, recovering from his own shock, laughed. 'Are you Ok? Try to be more careful.'

'Ve~ Sorry, Germany,' Italy said. She blushed, and leaned in to kiss Germany, who returned it.

When they broke away, they simply smiled at each other. She loved his eyes. She always loved just looking at them.

Then the door opened.

'What the bloody hell!' England shouted.

America bounced in from behind him. When he spotted Italy and Germany, he began his frantic speech pattern. 'Dude! You're both totally busted! That blows! And Germany was like, totally about to score, yo!'

'You were going to have sex right here? Germany, you sick bastard!' England cursed. 'You two were going to have sex where we hold our meetings, oh my God!'

France laughed devilishly. 'If only we had come in a few minutes later. Our eyes could have grasped so much more.'

'Shut up, you perverted frog!'

America continued to laugh and point.

Russia simply walked in and sat down. He smiled at Italy and Germany, that aura becoming more prominent.

'W-Wait! It's not like that! Italy slipped and I-'

'Save it!' England shouted, hastily taking his seat. 'Thank God we came in when we did. No bloody wonder you wanted a ten minute break.'

'Dude, as if it wasn't hot enough in here!'

Italy felt dazed at the buzz of action around her. She made no effort to get off of Germany's lap, and she was thankful he wasn't trying to get her off. She sat there, thinking about the males around her. She listened to them argue, and she decided firmly in her mind that they were probably more lively than girls would be. Then again, she wondered what it would be like if the rest of the countries she spent her time with were female. As it would never be, Italy was content with being the only girl. Truth be told, she liked male attention, and it was something she had grown accustomed to all her life.

'Ve~'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. Reviews appreciated! ^.^ I'll have another one shot up soon. I have a few ideas, and the one I'm gonna write next will be an 'M' *gasp*. Well, see you next time! <strong>


End file.
